Picking up the Past
by Just-Met-A-Girl-Named-Maria
Summary: Sequel to "Pieces of Me". Katie has finally gotten over the tragic loss of her parents, only to stumble upon a dark mystery from their past. Knowing certain things can make things worse, but how much worse?
1. Chapter 1

_It's finally here! Kind of a short chapter, but here is my continuation to Pieces of Me. Hope you enjoy, and please reivew!_

* * *

Picking up the Past

Sequel to "Pieces of Me". Katie has finally gotten over the tragic loss of her parents, only to stumble upon a dark mystery from their past. _Knowing certain things can make things worse, but how much worse? _

Chapter 1

Katie stared at the box for a while before finding the courage to keep looking through it. The thing making the clunking noise was another key. The thing that rattled was a little string of Cheyenne beads that looked like it was made by a small child. She moved those things aside and moved on to the first piece of paper. In the far left corner, the date read 1871, when Katie was still an infant.

_Dear Sully, _

_I have never loved anyone as I have loved you. You are my whole life, the reason I am breathing and alive right now. I just need you to know. Tell the children I love them too, so very much. _

_Sully, I haven't been honest with you lately. I've been nervous and jumpy all the time…I tried to tell you so many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If you knew, you'd be hurt too. But now it's too late, and you might as well know the truth, but please know I only did this because I was trying to protect you._

_I saw something Sully, something I wished and prayed that I'd never see in my lifetime. It was a child Sully, a little five year old girl. She was being hit…over and over. It reminded me of our little girl. Her father wouldn't stop. She was crying, and crying, begging him to stop. I couldn't just sit there and let that happen to an innocent child. I ran over to her, I shouted at the man. Then he hit me. That's why my cheek was bruised that night, when you thought I fell down the stairs. I was so angry…that he could just hit a child like that, and then hit me for stopping him, I hit him back, and I picked up the little girl and ran. I got us on my horse and rode back to the homestead. As we rode away I could hear him shouting…he said he swore he would kill me if I ever told anyone…and he'd kill whoever I told. That's why I haven't told you. And if he ever got his hands on one of the children…I can't even imagine what he'd do to them. _

_I recently was walking near where I had seen him beating her, and he came up from behind and covered my mouth. Then he…he touched me. He said I was a very "pretty lady". He said that if I didn't go back to where I'd found him with the child and give her back to him, that he would hunt me down and kill my family…and that I would have to be his. I couldn't let that happen to you or the children, but I couldn't give that sweet girl back to that monster…So now I am going there, by myself, so none of you will be hurt. Please don't follow me or try to find me…I'll find a way to get back to you I promise. But this letter is for you, in case I don't. I love you so much, don't ever forget that. Don't tell the children where I've gone, and if I don't come back, just tell them I went to Boston for an emergency and there was a train accident. My heart is yours forever. Make sure Katie remembers me…please_

_Your Heartsong, _

_Michaela _

Katie sat staring at the letter for a while. She could hardly believe what she had just read. Something so terrible had happened, and she had never known? How had her mother gotten home? What had become of this child, this girl who her brave mother had rescued?

Katie wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Reading such loving words from her mother that were meant for her father brought back memories of how much they loved each other. She was willing to risk her life, and her innocence for her family. She had sold herself to this man to protect a strange little girl. How brave and strong her mother had been. Katie only wished she could be half the woman her mother was.

She moved on to the next piece of paper that was in the box.

_Dear Sully,_

_Follow these directions carefully if you want to help. The girl, named Molly, is waiting for you to take her back to the homestead. Please do this for me Sully. If the children have any questions, just tell them you found her orphaned and alone in the woods, and leave it at that. _

_Go out from behind the homestead, and keep going in that direction (west). When you come to the stream that runs right in front of you, tie up your horse and cross the stream. You should see a brush of bushes, crawl under them. Behind them is an abandoned cellar, which I have put a lock on. To open it use the key that was on top of this letter. Visit her regularly until you find a permanent home for her. Please do this for me. Just be yourself and she'll love you as much as I do. _

_-Michaela_

Katie put aside that piece of paper, but then picked it up again. She had a sudden feeling, almost an urge; a yanking urge that was pulling her to that cellar. She had to find it. There might have been something there that she needed to see. She glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was just after midnight. She checked the box for any more papers, and there was just one more. It was a much smaller piece than the others.

_You might not want to tell me where that girl is, but I'll find her. I always have, and I always will. I'll never stop looking. She's mine. I bought her with my own money. And as for you and your pretty little family…you just watch out. _

Reading that sent shivers up and down Katie's body. It had been thirteen years since this had happened, so she was probably safe. _Probably. _But still, knowing that there was someone out there looking for her…it unnerved her.

Her curiosity still a burning flame inside her, she gripped the key that was inside the box. That key would open the cellar that had once held a little girl. Tonight, she was going to find that cellar, and maybe the flame inside her, that was being fed by the need to know about her parents' lives before her, might be put out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Important announcement!**_ From now on, I am updating every story on the weekend, either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Thanks! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Katie had decided that there wasn't enough hours left in the night to find the cellar tonight, so she placed the contents carefully back in the box, shut it, and locked it again. She pulled the key out of the keyhole and pocketed it. She held the box close to her, ready to stuff it behind her back in case someone was to show up unexpectedly. She slid through her parent's door and shut it gently. She crept back into her room. She slipped the box under her pillow and kept the key in her pocket. She crawled under covers and let sleep take over her tired body. When she woke the next morning, she would go through the day normally, and then when she was sure everyone was asleep, she would follow her mother's instructions to the cellar in the woods.

That morning, she dressed, taking the key out of her nightgown and put it in her dress. She checked to make sure the box was still hidden under her pillow and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Later that day they would all join Matthew and Brian's families for lunch at Grace's café. As they sat at the table, Kirsten giggled with the boys about something while Katie's thoughts raced through her mind. Should she tell someone about the box? Would anyone understand? Would anyone believe her? Or more importantly…would it put them in danger?

This thought had only occurred to her that morning. This secret had been carefully kept for thirteen years, left by her parents for Katie to discover. For thirteen years, no one was in danger of being hurt by this clearly mentally unstable man. But now she, Katie, was, especially being the daughter of the woman who took that little girl.

Keeping this secret bubbling up inside of her was going to drive her insane. Knowing something she shouldn't even know about…she felt as if that alone could kill her. The thought was going to be buzzing around every second of the day. Keeping her mouth shut would be near impossible. She turned to Brian, who was sitting right next to her.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?" he said, not looking up from Joseph, who was not quieting.

"Have you ever had a secret?"

"What do ya mean?" he switched his attention back to Katie at this strange question.

"I mean, one that you couldn't tell anybody, ever,"

"Well when Pa had to hide in the woods and everyone else thought he was dead, I couldn't tell anybody that he wasn't really dead,"

"No Brian," said Katie, frustrated with his inability to understand what she was saying. "I mean one you couldn't tell anyone. At all. Not even, Ma, or Colleen. Just yourself,"

"Well…" Brian thought for a couple of seconds. "No…not really,"

"Oh," Katie's face fell, but only for a second.

"Why would ya wanna know that?" Brian asked, trying once again to quiet Joseph.

"Oh no reason," Katie said quickly, eager to change the subject. "Remember when we went on an adventure to find that stream?" Katie asked him. When Brian and Katie were younger, Katie had wanted to be strong and brave like her Papa, so she would try to do dangerous things, that she called adventures. Brian had noticed and decided he would help Katie in her search for adventure. He would make up fake treasure hunts, magical springs, and many other things, that Katie had to find, with Brian's help of course. The last time they had gone on an "adventure" together was right before he started courting Diana. After that it seemed all he cared about was Diana.

Katie was hoping that Brian still had interest in their little adventures; maybe he would go with her to find the cellar. But for him to do that, she'd have to tell him. And she didn't know if she could do that; she didn't want him and his family in danger. But another part of her was ready to explode with the secret to tell him. In the end, her logic won over her eagerness, and she decided she would have to do this alone.

And then Katie also realized, in order to go to the cellar with Brian, he would still have to be the same energetic, curious, and caring older brother that he was the last time they went on an "adventure". Brian had outgrown their childish game, he was a man. A married man, with a child no less.

"Yeah," Brian said interrupting her thoughts. "Those were the days huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Now you're all grown up," Brian ruffled her hair. "Into a pretty young lady, only interested in dresses and hair bows," he teased.

"Yeah and you into a man only interested in women," Katie said mischievously, hinting in her voice about something else, having to do with women.

"Hey!" Brian scolded, trying to suppress his laughter (it was almost true). "Watch it young lady!" Brian sighed. His innocent little sister had really grown up. A much younger Katie would never have made such a remark. Brian had always thought Katie would never grow up, at least not on the inside. But two years ago everything had changed...

"Ya know, that's not all I care about," he said. "I have a son now," he ruffled Joey's hair.

"I guess you're right," Katie said.

"What about you?" Brian nudged her. "Ain't ya interested in any boys?"

"No," Katie said flatly.

"Aw why not? Ya don't have to hide it from me. I won't tell," he said smiling.

"Because," Katie took a deep agitated breath, folding her hands on the table. This conversation wasn't going at all where she hoped it would. "There's no one out there that's good enough for me. The only one good enough for me is Pa. Any man that is less of a man than him isn't good enough," she breathed out, then smiled. "And there isn't anyone out there who's a better man than my pa,"

"Ya got that right," Brian said.

"Well, you and Matthew and Andrew are a close second," she laughed.

"Ya got that right too," Brian laughed.

After lunch, Matthew and Brian were going to take the boys fishing, and Diana and Emma were going to watch the twins and Joseph. Colleen and Katie made their way to the clinic to start with their afternoon appointments.

"What were you and Brian laughing about during lunch?" Colleen asked, almost envying her little brother for being so close with Katie. Colleen hadn't been there when Katie was growing up…then she went and got married.

"Oh nothing…" Katie laughed slightly.

"What?" Colleen asked, seeing there was something she wasn't saying.

"We were just teasin' each other about…well boys…and women," Katie chuckled to herself.

"Oh really?" Colleen said. "What do ya mean?"

"We were just teasin'," Katie laughed and ran inside the clinic. Colleen walked in after her, trying to contain her giggles. She gave herself a reminder to scold Brian; Katie was still young.

* * *

That night Katie stayed awake, pretending to be asleep when Colleen came to check on her. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she threw the covers off. She walked over to the drawers and threw on the first skirt and shirt she found. She put her arms through the sleeves of her mother's coat, which she now fit into (well, it was still a little big). She pocketed the key and took the box out from under her pillow. She lit a lamp and crept outside to the barn. She sat down and unlocked the box, taking out the piece of paper with the directions to the cellar. She relocked the box and put it inside her coat. She saddled up her horse and got on, holding on tightly to the paper.

_Go from the back of the house._

She went behind the house and headed in that direction.

_Keep going in that direction (west) until you find a stream._

She moved slowly, not seeing any need to rush. The sounds of the night were barely audible over her heavy breathing. Each breath could be seen, and her nose was becoming red with cold. And then she remembered: she would have to cross the stream. She hadn't been prepared at all to go into water. She hoped her skirt would dry overnight. How would she explain that to Colleen? She started to think of stories that she would make up.

She kept her eye out for the stream as she rode through the deep dark woods. She checked her compass every so often to make sure she was still going west. After a while, she had begun to think that she would never find it, then she heard a faint noise of rushing water. She checked again that she was going west, and sped off in the direction of the noise. As she got closer, the sound got louder, until she could see it. She jumped off her horse and tied it to a sturdy tree.

Katie removed her shoes and stockings and lifted her skirt up to her waist. She dipped her foot into the icy water, and goose bumps popped up all over. She pulled her foot back out, suddenly questioning herself. Did she really want to freeze just to look in a cellar that had most likely been abandoned for thirteen years?

Yes she did.

She put both feet in, already beginning to shiver. She held her shoes and her lantern high above her. She started to wade into the stream, trying to cross it as quickly as possible, which became more difficult the further she went. It got deeper and deeper, and she started to think she had underestimated how deep a stream could be. The water was soon up to her waist, threatening to soak her clothes. Finally, the water began to get lower again, until she was out of the water.

She put down her stockings, shoes and lantern and sat on the floor. She took off her coat and dried off her legs and feet with the outside of the coat. She put her coat, stockings and shoes back on, grabbed her lantern, and got up and began to look for the pile of bushes and shrubs her mother described in her letter. She found a rather large pile and pushed some branches aside. She had to crouch down rather low, but in the end she had finally found it.

Two large doors were staring up at her, locked together with a lock. She pulled the box out of her coat with trembling hands. She unlocked it and pulled out the key. As she expected the key fit perfectly. She pulled the lock off the doors and set it aside. With a great heave the doors creaked open to the cellar below.

Katie stared down at the dusty old cellar. She stood up and started to walk down the stairs. The lower down she got, she colder she got. She was shaking so hard she thought she would fall down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she shined the light around the room, scanning it with her eyes as she did so. There was no evidence that anyone had lived there. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a small piece of paper lying on the floor. She rushed over to it and picked it up.

_Michaela and Sully,_

_Little Molly is safe with us. I promise I will take good care of her. If you ever wish to check on her, my home is in Denver, at 154 Baker Street._

_Sincerely,_  
_Rose and Oliver Witson_

So that's what happened to this girl, Molly. She had been taken in by people who cared for her. But who were Rose and Oliver Witson? How had she ended up with them? How did her parents know them? Katie's curiosity was now burning again; she felt the need to find this house and meet this girl. But she was all the way in Denver. Maybe Katie would write a letter addressed to the house.

Katie grabbed the lantern and went back up the stairs. She closed the doors and put the lock back on. She crawled through the brush and removed her shoes and stockings. She turned around to get one last look at the cellar, crossed the stream, dried herself off, and rode back to the homestead.

* * *

He sat in the bushes and watched her take off her stockings. She was a pretty young thing. A very pretty girl...But it wasn't worth getting in trouble again. He would have to wait until that lady came along again...the feisty one who had hit him...although it had been so many years, he wasn't even sure if she lived around here anymore.

He kept watching her...she was so nice looking...in fact she was almost familiar...but it couldn't be her...she had darker hair. The girl stood up ever so gracefully and lifted up her skirt, which sent excited shivers up and down his body.

Then she turned around, and he knew just who she was. He had only seen those eyes once...those eyes were the eyes of the bastard who had taken away that feisty woman...

And this lovely lady was unmistakably his and her daughter.

And he had to have her.


	3. Chapter 3

_hello all! I have off school today, so it's kind of like a weekend...kind of. I really wanted to update because people are anxious to find things out! Keep your review coming!_

* * *

Chapter 3

She quietly made her way back to her room, put on her nightgown, and crawled under the covers. It felt so good to be warm again. She was almost positive she would be sick. She wiggled her toes and fingers just to be sure she didn't have hypothermia. At least she had gotten herself mostly dry after she'd crossed the river both times, and when she got home she had gone straight under the covers. So hopefully she wouldn't catch pneumonia, but just a cold.

"Katie," Colleen entered the room. "Katie breakfast is ready, why aren't you out of bed yet?"

Katie groaned in response.

"Katie?" she rushed to her. "Do you feel alright?" Katie shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I feel achey and my head hurts..." Katie groaned.

Colleen felt Katie's forehead with the back of her hand. "You're hot. I'm staying home with you today,"

"But don't you have patients?"

"Nothing urgent," Colleen smiled. "I'll bring you up breakfast, and some of the Indian tea,"

Katie nodded. Usually colds didn't make a person feverish. Katie silently cursed herself for doing something so stupid. She might be really sick. She might have unknowingly killed herself. She gulped nervously. Colleen came back up with her breakfast and the tea.

"Make sure you eat it all, and drink all that tea," Colleen said with a loving sternness. _She's just like Ma,_Katie thought with a sad smile. Even though they weren't blood related, she was just like her.

Katie ate and drank everything just as Colleen said to do. Colleen said she would be fine, and she trusted her. The only good thing about this was that she could get some sleep that she lacked from last night. And that she did.

Two days later, Katie was feeling well enough that she could get out of bed, so Colleen went back to work at the clinic. Katie got out of bed as soon as she was gone, and ran to get paper and a quill pen. Then she realized: she left the paper with the girl's address in the cellar. As soon as she was well enough she would have to go back and get it. She pulled out the box and the key, unlocked it, and examined the letter from her mother again. She was rather intrigued by the mystery behind it all. How had her mother gotten free of this man? She longed to know all the details of this adventure. A whole other life had existed before her...it was so interesting, but at the same time, it was scary to her, to know that such a time of hardship had ever existed. Katie was told stories of her Grandfather that she never knew, of Brian Colleen and Matthew's birth mother, hundreds of other Cheyenne Indians besides Cloud Dancing, her Aunt Marjorie, whom she didn't remember, how her father helped Indians escape a reservation and had to go into hiding, several epidemics and fires that the town endured...

How had things been so different before her time? She almost felt guilty for living such a perfect life...well until her parents...

It had been a while since Katie actually thought about their death. It had been a while since she'd had any nightmares about them. Images of their lifeless bodies and shocked faces flashed through her head.

She gasped and stood straight up where she was standing. She bolted back upstairs and shut the door to her room, trying to shut out the memories. She suddenly felt very dizzy, probably from getting up so quickly and then running. She dropped down on her bed clutching her head, which was now pounding. She took in a deep breath, her throat closing up, being choked by their presence, and the memories...and the sadness...

She was so much better than two years ago, or even two months ago. But she had missed them so terribly. Every second of every day. Some days she thought about them in a happy way that made her smile and laugh, but today, it just made her depressed. She wished that her mother would come sweeping in to enfold her in a loving embrace; to tell her that it was going to be alright. She wished for the wise and comforting words of her father, and for their kisses to warm her from the outside in.

The tears began to pour, and she found herself wishing Colleen would not come home any time soon. The last thing she wanted was Colleen thinking that Katie was mentally unstable again. And she really wasn't, she was just upset, for whatever reason. She just didn't want Colleen to worry. She had her own children to worry about. Katie got up slowly and made her way to her parents' room. She put on her father's buckskin coat and curled up in their bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Katie!" Colleen called. "We're home!" Andrew followed her inside with the children. When she didn't get a response, she assumed that Katie was sleeping so she went up to her room to check on her. She opened the door, but she wasn't there. "Katie?" Colleen said, panicking. It had been a while since Katie had tried anything dangerous...what if she really wasn't alright? What if Colleen was lying to herself all this while? "Katie?" she searched around the room frantically.

"Colleen is everything alright?" Andrew entered the room upon hearing Colleen calling Katie's name.

"I can't find her!" Colleen turned to him with frightened eyes. "What if she..."

"Colleen I'm sure she's fine," Andrew said. "Have you looked in...their room?"

Colleen shook her head and dashed to Michaela and Sully's room. When she opened the door, she sighed in relief. There she was, fast asleep on their bed. Andrew followed her, saw Katie, and also let out a sigh.

"She's alright," Colleen whispered.

Andrew nodded. "I'll be downstairs,"

Colleen nodded in response. When Andrew had left she went into the room, walking closer to Katie. She saw her face was stained with tears. Her heart melted and she sat next to Katie on the bed and kissed her little sister's forehead. Memories came back of kissing a much younger Katie, when Colleen was still in college.

She ran her fingers down the soft buckskin that Katie wore. She looked at Katie closer, realizing for the first time how much she looked like Michaela. Her face was the same shape, and she had the same crooked smile. Her hair now had a tint of copper that had not been there when she was a baby. And her eyes...they had always been Sully's. Colleen suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She curled up in a small ball next to Katie and put her arms around her. With a silent sob, she fell asleep with her arms protectively around Katie.

"Colleen are you - " Andrew stopped when he saw the sight before him. His wife and his sister in law lay together in their parents' bed, and Colleen was holding Katie close to her. He walked over to them, gave them each a kiss on the forehead, and left, silently closing the door behind him.

That night Andrew had surprised the girls (especially Colleen) with dinner. They awoke to the sound of the children laughing.

Katie hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she had felt something warm behind her, and someone's arms around her. At first she thought she was dreaming and that they were her mother's, for they felt just like hers, but when she opened her eyes, they were still there. She looked down at the hands there, and she knew they were Colleen's. She suddenly began to panic, thinking that Colleen thought she was unstable. Then she thought of how nice this was. She couldn't remember the last time her older sister had shared a bed with her. She nuzzled closer to her and hugged the arms that were wrapped around her.

Colleen felt Katie move closer to her and hug her arms, and she swelled with love for her little sister. "Hello Katie,"

"Colleen, I didn't know you were awake,"

"Well I am," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I walked around the house today and only got dizzy when I started running," Katie said.

"No I meant..." Colleen's voice trailed off. "You were crying Katie...is everything alright?"

"Yes," Katie said slowly. "I just...I miss them...today for some reason I found myself thinking about them...and how they..."

"Oh Katie, it's going to be alright," Colleen sat up and held Katie in her arms.

"I know," Katie sniffled. She felt like a young child again, being cradled like this.

"I miss them too," Colleen said shakily. "But it's ok to miss them. It hurts, I know, but it's going to be alright,"

"Ya know," Katie said thoughtfully. "You're just like her,"

"Like Ma?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah. You're a great doctor, just like her. You take good care of everyone, just like her. Most of all," Katie looked up at Colleen lovingly. "You take good care of me. I can't remember the last time someone held me like this...it was probably before I turned thirteen, and it was probably my Ma who did. But you're just like her. It's good to know that,"

Colleen was speechless. She had never felt so honored in her life. "Thanks Katie," she kissed her head.

"I couldn't think of a better person to take care of me," Katie said.

"I couldn't think of a better person to take care of," Colleen said. "You're just like her too. You look so much like her,"

"I guess I do," Katie said.

"And your eyes..."

"Just like my Pa's," Katie finished for her.

"Yeah," Colleen said. "Katie, I'm sorry I was never there when you were little. This is the first time we're actually sitting together, like real sisters,"

"It's alright, you're here now," Katie said. "I love you,"

"I love you too, sweet girl,"

At first the nickname stung, it was what her mother always called her. But then the sharp tip softened and melted her heart. Katie once again felt complete.

"Colleen! Katie! Come downstairs!" Andrew called.

"Guess we should go," Colleen said. They got up and walked downstairs together. Katie watched as Colleen transformed from Colleen, the sweet girl, the loving older sister, to a strong woman, a devoted mother and wife.

"Andrew! You cooked supper? You didn't have to - "

"Yes I did," he said firmly. He looked her in the eye, and Colleen knew he understood what was going on.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek and sat down to eat.

"I helped, Mama!" Tommy shouted.

"No I did!" Anthony protested.

"You all helped!" Andrew laughed. "Now let's eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Katie woke the next morning to hear excited chatter coming from downstairs. It sounded like a lot more people than just Andrew, Colleen and the children. She got up, got dressed and walked down the steps to see what was going on.

"Brian, Matthew, what are you doing here?" Katie asked. Colleen looked at them with an excited look. "What's going on?"

"Well," Matthew began. "Things have been so – "

"We're staying in Colorado Springs!" Brian blurted, cutting off Matthew.

"Really?" Katie jumped off the stairs.

"You bet!"

Katie threw her arms around Brian. "When did you decide?"

"Well we really missed the place for a long time," Matthew said.

"My job wasn't going to well…" Brian said. "So when we got Colleen's telegram, we both agreed we should come back, for good,"

"Oh I'm so excited!" Katie said. "Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"We wanted to find a place to stay before we told you," Matthew said.

"Where are you living?" Katie asked.

"We each got a house in town," Brian said.

"I can't believe it's all happening!" Katie said. "We're all going to be together again; a family,"

Colleen put her hand on Katie's shoulder. "Yes we are,"

"We've got to celebrate!" Katie said. "Let's eat at Grace's!"

They all agreed, and soon they were all sitting in the café chatting and eating. Katie could hardly believe it. Her brothers were staying in Colorado Springs! They were all going to live in the same town again! She was bubbling with joy.

That night, Katie went to bed thinking about all the wonderful things that had happened that day. Now she would go into the woods and retrieve the girl's address, so tomorrow she could write her a letter after school. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she got out of bed, dressed, and went out to the barn. This time she had brought towels and blankets for when she crossed the stream. She rode on her horse until the stream, and then she tied it up and crossed it. She dried herself off and wrapped herself in a blanket. She crawled under the bushes and opened the cellar. She saw the paper and snatched it up. She ran up the steps, eager to leave and never come back. She had started to get the feeling she was being watched, and she wanted to leave. She locked the door and put the paper in the box and locked it up. She emerged from the bushes and started to walk from the stream.

Then all of a sudden, there were hands. They covered her mouthed and dragged her away from the water. She tried to scream, but the hand was clamped so hard down on her mouth, that she could barely hear herself. They were pulling her into the trees, away from the familiar path back home. She tried to kick and punch behind her, but nothing was working. Finally they stopped dragging her, and she was thrown to the ground. She looked up to see the figure of a man staring down at her. She got up and tried to run, anywhere, everywhere where he wasn't. She knew what would happen if she didn't get away. She was terrified.

He snatched her wrist and twisted it as she tried to run. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She was almost positive he had just broken her wrist. If he could do that much damage to her wrist with one twist…imagine what he would do if…

"Leave me alone!" she got up holding her wrist and tried to run again. This time he grabbed her by wrapping his arms around her and yanking him towards her. Katie screamed again.

"Don't scream," he growled. He was now pointing a gun at her side. "You're only going to make this more difficult.

"Please don't hurt me…" Katie started to cry. "Please just leave me alone…I'll give you whatever you want…just don't hurt me…"

"You're what I want…" he said running his finger through her hair, which caused Katie to scream. "I said don't scream!" He pushed the gun harder into her side. She clenched her teeth together and panted heavily. "Your mother got away. But you're not getting away from me. There's no one to save you this time,"

Katie gasped with realization. This man was the same man that beat Molly, the same man who almost took her mother, the same man who her father had most likely defeated. He must have rescued her mother from this man, and he was still mad about it. Katie was the next best thing to her mother. But how did he know she was her daughter?

"You're mine now," he sat down on the floor and yanked Katie down sit next to him. "You're gonna tell me where my girl is. Or you're mine,"

"I…don't know…" Katie lied.

"Yes you do!" he pressed the gun into her again.

"NO I DON'T!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" he hit her head with his gun. She squealed in pain, using all of her strength not to scream. "Good," he said. He pulled her face close to his so she could smell his disgusting breath. He got closer to her face and she leaned further and further back. Aggravated, he held her head so she couldn't lean back. He kissed her over and over. She couldn't stand it anymore. His kisses moved off of her face and went lower. His hands were moving up and down her back and they started to undo the buttons on her dress. She put her fist in her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She was hysterically crying, which only seemed to improve his experience. He stopped kissing her to pull down her dress. Now was her chance.

She took her fists and started to punch his head over and over. He had gotten so caught up in touching her, he had left his gun on the ground far away from them. She got up, leaving him still on the floor. She kicked her legs on his face over and over until _he _was screaming with pain, and she ran.

She tore away from that place, not even knowing where she was going. She didn't care where she was going. She kept running until she tripped and tumbled in a bush. She lay there gasping for breath holding up her dress. She started to cry again. She curled up into a ball and just cried. Soon she was crying so hard that she was screaming. She had never been so frightened in her life. She tried to calm herself, telling herself that she had gotten away before he had touched her bare skin…but it just made her more upset, knowing how close he had gotten…

It was getting lighter out by the second. She stood up, shaking with every movement. Soon, Colleen would wake up wondering where she was. In fact, _she _was wondering where she was. She had just run, not caring where she was running to. She redid the buttons on her dress, her fingering trembling, and she started to walk. She would keep walking until she found water, then she would follow it and hopefully it would lead her to civilization.

She wandered aimlessly around, thinking all hope was lost, when she heard the sound of rushing water. She ran towards it and started to walk along it. Every noise she heard she flinched, afraid he would come back and rip her apart again. Her wrist had now reached levels of pain she could not describe. She held it to her chest carefully to prevent further damage. Then she heard a noise. She froze. Someone was moving in the trees. She wanted to run, but she didn't know which direction to run in. She peered around a tree and gasped. It was her horse! She had found the place where the cellar was! The box was laying a few feet away from her. She picked it up, and then heard another noise. What if he was still there? She practically sprinted across the stream and untied her horse. She jumped on, and she rode through the woods at a fast run. She checked back every so often to make sure no one was following her. When she got back to the homestead, the sun had already been out for a good hour. She put her horse away in the barn and walked up the porch steps. She head frantic conversation inside.

"I'll go get Matthew and Brian and we'll search for her," it was Andrew's voice.

"Get the whole town!" came Colleen's distressed voice.

The door opened and Andrew froze when he saw her. "Katie!"

"Katie!" Colleen exclaimed. "Where have you – "

She froze. She had only seen that look once before, when her friend Rosemary had been attacked…

"Katie?" Colleen said, alarmed. "What happened?" she rushed to her.

"Colleen, what's going on?" Andrew asked, sensing that she knew something he didn't.

"Katie…" Colleen searched her eyes. She didn't have the same far off look as Rosemary did. "Katie…did someone…_hurt_ you?"

She nodded. Colleen cringed. That simple motion that Katie had made had shattered her whole being. "What happened?"She asked, her voice cracking. Katie looked at Andrew. "Would it be better if he left?" Katie nodded. "Andrew, get her a blanket," he got her one and went back inside.

"He…he touched me…" Katie said, her eyes filling with tears. "But he didn't…"

"Thank God," Colleen embraced her. "It's alright Katie…you're going to be fine…"

"He came so close…" Katie sobbed. "He almost did!"

"But he didn't," Colleen soothed her. She held her for a while then started to wonder. "It's going to be alright. How did he get you? Weren't you sleeping in your room?"

She shook her head. "There's something I have to tell you Colleen…it's something I didn't want to tell you…but now I have to,"

"What?" Colleen said, worried.

Katie reached for the box and its key with her good hand. "What's this?"

"Open it,"

Colleen did as she was told. When she opened the lid, she stared at the contents, confused.

"Read the letters,"

Colleen pulled out the first piece of paper. Katie watched as her face turned from confused, to sad, to frightened, then to horrified. Baffled, she looked up at Katie. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with – "

"Keep reading,"

Colleen kept reading all the papers until the very last one with Molly's address on it. "Katie, I don't understand,"

"I found this box in Pa's coat one day, then I found the key. Since I was curious, I opened it, and read it all. The next night I went to the cellar that was in the letter, and I found that piece of paper. I wanted to write to her, to see if she was safe, and to find out how her parent's knew mine. But I had left the paper there by mistake. Then I got sick because of the stream and the cold, so I couldn't go out to get until last night. Somehow he knew I was waiting there…"

"Who?" Colleen asked, more confused than ever.

"That man…the same one who almost hurt Ma…he was there waiting for me…and he knew I was her daughter. He…he said I was his…and that there was no one to save me this time,"

Colleen had almost put it all together. "So…Ma found this girl, Molly being hit by a man, she took her, gave her to this Rose and Oliver Witson, and the man was so mad he almost hurt Ma, but she got away. That same man was waiting for _you _and knew that you were her _daughter?_"

Katie nodded. "Does it make sense now?"

Colleen nodded. She then suddenly realized something. "Katie, does he know where you are? Will he come here to find you?"

"I…" Katie shook with terror at the thought. "I don't think so…"

"Well how did you get away?" Colleen asked.

"Well…he…he was…undoing my dress…and…" Katie tried to explain without bursting into tears. Colleen saw the struggle on her face and the terror in her eyes and her heart broke. "He was so…so…absorbed…" her voice trailed off again. She let a small sob escape her lips, then she took a deep breath. "He had forgotten about his gun. His hands were distracted with…" Colleen quickly nodded in understanding so Katie wouldn't have to say it. "So he wasn't holding my hands down. I started to hit him, then I stood up and kicked his face…over and over. Then I ran. I just ran. I didn't even know where I was. I just wanted to be away from him. From…" Katie couldn't contain herself anymore. Her tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Katie…" Colleen pulled Katie into I tight embrace. "You're alright…nothing happened…"

"He came so close…" Katie sobbed. "He…"

"Shh…" Colleen stroked her head. "It's alright. You're home now. You're safe,"

Colleen wasn't sure if that was true. She had hit him and ran, so she was probably safe, but who knows? If that man knew she was Michaela's daughter, what else did he know? Were any of them safe? Was her family in danger? She silently gasped as images of Anthony, Tommy, Johnny and Charlotte being tortured by this man flashed through her head. Then she thought of Brian and Joey, and Matthew and Kirsten.

Was anyone safe anymore?

* * *

POOR KATIE! please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all who reviewed! You're support is greatly appriciated! Keep them coming!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Katie had insisted on a bath. She wanted to get the invisible dirt from his touch off her skin. When she had finished she put on a nightgown and crawled into bed. Colleen sat on Katie's bed and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. She made sure that she was asleep, then she quietly walked out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her. She turned around to see Andrew standing there waiting for an explanation.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

"She's fine; she's just had…quite a scare…"

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She was attacked…by a man…"

"What?" his heart rate quickened.

"He didn't _hurt_ her…" Colleen assured him. "But he almost did…" Colleen felt tears well up in her eyes.

"She got away before…" Andrew shivered at the thought of what might have happened if she hadn't gotten away.

Colleen nodded. "But she almost…" the tears spilt over and Andrew pulled her into him.

"It's alright Colleen, she's fine," Andrew soothed her. "It could have been so much worse,"

"I know…" Colleen sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"How did this happen? Wasn't she in her room all night?"

Colleen froze. Should she tell him? She couldn't keep anything from him…but would it put him in danger? "Andrew…"

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know…Katie just told me," She pulled away from Andrew so she could look at him.

"What?" Andrew asked, worried by the seriousness in her voice.

"Maybe we should sit down somewhere," Colleen suggested. "It's a long story,"

Colleen led them to their bedroom. She went to check on the children who were still playing downstairs, then she sat down next to Andrew, who had been growing restless wanting to know what it was she had to say.

Colleen took a deep breath, not knowing how she should start. She pulled out the little box and opened it. "Katie found this in Sully's coat," she handed Andrew the box.

"What is it?"

"Read the papers inside," Colleen instructed. Confused, Andrew picked up the first piece of paper. Andrew read the words awkwardly. He felt as if her were intruding in Michaela and Sully's privates lives. He had no right to read the loving words written from wife to husband. As he kept reading, he got more and more confused. Then he gasped audibly.

"Colleen…did Michaela…"

"No, Sully got to her," Colleen explained.

"I don't understand…what does this have to do with Katie and…"

Colleen nodded so that Andrew wouldn't have to say anymore. "Katie wanted to find the cellar that the girl was hiding in, so she followed Ma's instructions and went inside. There was a piece of paper with the address of the people who took the girl in. She got sick from the cold weather and from crossing the stream, so she had to wait to go back again. When she went back, he was waiting for her,"

Andrew was still confused. Why did he have to read that letter to figure this out? "Why…"

"It's the same man Andrew," Colleen said.

"What? How is that possible? How do you know?"

"He knew that she was Ma's daughter…" Colleen shook with terror. "Somehow he knew…"

"What else does he know?" Andrew stood up, suddenly feeling very protective.

"I don't know," Colleen shook her head.

"Is he going to come find her? He could hurt the children! He could hurt you!"

"Andrew please!" Colleen stood up. "Hush! What if the children hear you? What if Katie heard you? You'll only frighten her more than she already is,"

"I'm just worried about the well being of my family!" Andrew said, although quieter than before. "If anything happened to Katie, or the children or you, I don't know what I'd do," He cupped her face in his hands. Colleen wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He returned the embrace, resting his own head on top of hers.

"What are we going to do?" Colleen asked, not releasing Andrew.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Andrew knew it was terrible advice, but it was their only choice.

"And live every day not knowing if we're safe?" Colleen asked, not liking the idea.

"What other choice do we have?"

Colleen sighed sadly and pulled away to look up at him. "I should probably get started on breakfast. The children are hungry,"

Andrew nodded and watched her go out the room.

* * *

"Katie?"

Katie heard Colleen's voice.

"Breakfast is ready,"

She turned over and forced her eyes open. She saw Colleen standing in the doorway. "Alright, I'll be right there,"

"How are you feeling?" Colleen sat down on the bed.

"Fine, I guess," Katie sat up.

"Are you sure?" Colleen asked, not fully believing her.

Katie nodded slowly. "It's just…"

"What?"

"I don't feel safe…" Katie swallowed.

"Oh Katie…" Colleen wrapped her arms around her. "You're perfectly safe. Andrew and I won't let anything happen to you," Colleen didn't know if that was true or not.

A terrible thought crossed Katie's mind. "What if something happened to _you_?" Katie shivered terribly. The thought of loosing two more parental figures in her life was too much to handle. "I can't lose you and Andrew too. Where else would I go?"

Each word sent another pang of guilt into Colleen's heart. "It's alright Katie nothing is going to happen to us, or you, or anyone,"

Katie nodded. "I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

Colleen kissed her head. "Why don't you get dressed, and when you're ready we'll have breakfast, ok?" Katie nodded. Colleen got up and went downstairs, leaving Katie alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts kept drifting to that man…how he had touched her…how satisfied he was…

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the memories. Goosebumps popped up all over her body. She got up and got dressed, searching all around her before undressing, just to be sure she wasn't being watched. She ran a brush through her tangled coppery-blonde curls. She looked at herself in the mirror, and really examined herself. She looked back and forth from the picture of her mother to her own reflection. She had the same nose as her, the same ears, and the basic shape of her face was exactly the same. Her hair wasn't as blonde as it was when she was younger. For the first time she noticed how it had changed colors, almost matching her mother's, except much blonder. She touched her face gently; just to be sure she was actually looking at herself, and not some strange ghost of her mother.

Again she shook her head, shaking herself out of the trance she seemed to be in. She made her way down the stairs and to the table.

"Hey Katie!" Tommy exclaimed.

"There you are!" Anthony said. "Ma couldn't find ya this mornin'. Where were ya?"

Katie flinched. She looked helplessly over at Colleen, who gave her a reassuring look.

"Katie was just taking a walk…" she looked at Andrew who nodded approvingly. "Because…"

"I couldn't sleep," Katie added, quickly enough that the boys didn't notice anything wrong.

"Oh," Tommy said.

"You sure had Ma scared," Anthony said in a scolding tone. "You shouldn't scare Ma like that. Right Ma?"

"That's right Anthony," Colleen said. "Now eat," she tried to get him to drop the subject, seeing that it was upsetting Katie. She looked quickly at Katie, who smiled back, almost saying, 'I'm alright'. Everyone returned to their meal.

When everyone had finished eating, Charlotte toddled over to Katie. "Katie! Play with me!" She stretched her arms up expecting to be lifted.

"I'm sorry baby," Katie said. "I just don't feel like playing today,"

"Why not?" Charlotte stamped her foot impatiently.

"I just don't,"

Charlotte turned around in a huff and went to Colleen. "Mama! Katie won't play with me!"

"Katie doesn't feel well sweetie,"

"Why?"

"Why don't I play with you?" Colleen bent down and picked her up. "Wanna play dolls?"

"Yes!" Charlotte clapped her hands, grinning widely. Colleen threw an apologetic look at Katie and walked upstairs with Charlotte. Katie sighed. She felt bad for not playing with Charlotte, but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Katie?" Anthony tapped her arm. She gasped and jumped, shielding herself from whatever was attacking her. Anthony giggled. "It's just me, Katie!"

_Calm down, _Katie told herself, taking deep soothing breaths. _It's just little Anthony. He can't hurt you. _"Sorry…what is it Anthony?"

"Are ya sick again?" he asked innocently.

"No," Katie said.

"But Ma said ya don't feel well, don't that mean your sick?" he said, confused.

"No it just means…well…I just don't feel well," Katie said simply.

"Well what's wrong with ya?" he asked.

Katie drew in a sharp breath. "Anthony…sometimes…people just don't feel well…and they can't explain why,"

"Why?"

"I don't know," Katie shrugged. "Now why don't you go and play with your brothers?"

"Ok," Anthony nodded and went outside to play with Tommy and Johnny. Katie was grateful to finally be left. Having all those little kids in the house was wonderful, but they could also be pests. Especially when all she wanted was to be left alone.

Andrew had already left to take care of early patients in the clinic, the boys were outside, and Colleen was playing with Charlotte. She was finally alone. She walked over to her mother's chair in front of the fireplace. She curled up in a ball and stared into the fire. Suddenly there was a noise behind her. She jumped and whirled around.

"Who's there?" she shakily stood up. She walked closer to the noise. As she got closer, she realized it was just a woodpecker outside. She opened the front door and took a deep breath of fresh air. She sat on the steps and stared out into the woods in front of her. Suddenly there was another noise, and it wasn't a woodpecker. Someone was coming for her from the woods. She wanted to get up and run inside, but she couldn't move. She was frozen with terror. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Tears were suddenly rolling down her cheeks. It was coming closer…and closer…

"Katie!"

She screamed and jumped up. She sprinted away from the porch and into the woods. Her dress caught on a branch and she felt it being pulled. "NO! Please don't hurt me!" she collapsed on the ground in a self-protective ball. "Please don't hurt me…please don't hurt me…"

* * *

Tommy opened the front door. A rabbit scampered out of the bushes, then ran back in. "Katie!"

Suddenly, she screamed and started to run away. Baffled, Tommy called after her. "Hey come back! It's just me!" He watched as her dress got caught on a branch and she fell to the ground screaming. _That's not good, _Tommy thought. _I've gotta go get Ma! _

Tommy turned around to go get Colleen, but she was already opening the door having heard the screaming. She gasped. "Tommy, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to tell Katie something, but she started screamin' and she ran away!" he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare her, Ma, honest,"

"I know you didn't," she kissed his head. "Go play with your sister until I get back, would you?"

"Yes Ma," and Tommy disappeared into the house. Colleen ran to where Katie was lying. She was mumbling something she didn't understand.

"Katie, what happened?"

Katie jerked her head upward. Seeing that it was Colleen she got up and ran into her. Colleen wrapped her arms around her.

"He…he was…watching…me…" Katie gasped between sobs. "He almost…got me…again…"

"No Katie, it was only Tommy," Colleen told her.

"No!" Katie shouted, aggravated that no one understood. "He came from the woods! He…he…" Katie then realized that it was only a rabbit in the woods, and that it was Tommy's voice that was calling her name. She finally came back to the present, at the homestead in Colleen's arms, not in the woods, in…his arms.

"I…I'm sorry…" Katie pulled away from Colleen. "I just…I'm still…"

"It's ok to be afraid, Katie," Colleen said. "But you're safe here, with me," Colleen reached out her arms. Katie ran back into her embrace. "I'll always be here to protect you,"

Katie cringed at that. Her mother had said the same thing, and she wasn't there anymore. "Ma said that once…"

Colleen felt a pang of guilt. Not knowing what to say, she simply tightened her embrace. "It's aright, I'm here now,"


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNOUNCEMENT: AH! I am so sorry! It has been so long!**

**EXPLANATION: A couple of weeks ago was the opening weekend of Godspell, which I'm in, and I did not have time to update stories. THEN I lost power due to hurricane Sandy. THEN I had to transfer all of the stuff I wrote down on paper to the computer. There.**

**AGAIN I AM SORRY! STUPID HURRICANE.**

**Not that I'm complaining. At least I still have a house and my family is safe.**

**Anyways…here you go!**

Chapter 6

Katie had decided that she did want to be left alone anymore. She had agreed to play with Charlotte, so she wouldn't be alone, and to get her mind off of the thoughts plaguing her mind. She felt like a child again, never wanting to stop playing, but not for the reasons that a normal child would. Would she ever get over this plaguing fear that overcame her thoughts almost every moment? On top of all that, she had now just put Colleen and her whole family in danger. How could she live with herself if anything happened to them? She couldn't stand to be relocated with another guardian again. Again feeling the guilt…so overwhelming…

"Katie!" Charlotte said. Katie flinched, but relaxed seeing it was only Charlotte.

"Yes, Charlie?" Katie said taking deep breaths to calm her increasing heart rate.

"My dolly's arm is flat!" Charlotte said, waving the doll in Katie's face.

"Oh I see," Katie said, taking the doll from her. "There's a hole in her arm. We'll have to put more stuffing in it and sew her back up,"

"Like a doctor!" Charlotte said, getting excited. "Like Mama! And you!"

"That's right," Katie said, smiling. "Now we can play doctor, and you can be my assistant,"

Charlotte clapped her hands excitedly. "Now I'm going to go get the things I need. You prepare her for surgery,"

"Ok!"

Katie left to get her sewing kit from her room.

"What are you doing Katie?" Colleen asked, causing Katie to jump sky high. "Sorry," Colleen said quickly, hoping that she didn't frighten her too much.

"It's fine," said Katie, recovering her breath. "I'm getting my sewing kit. Charlie's doll has a hole in her arm, and I need to perform surgery," Katie smiled.

Colleen smiled. "She really looks up to you, Katie," Colleen said. "She loves having someone to play with,"

Katie smiled brightly. "I don't know what I'd do without her," she said. "She's helped me get through some terrible things…even if she didn't realize,"

With that she walked back into Charlie's room. "I got everything we need,"

"Good!" Charlotte said. "I've got her all ready,"

"Very good," Katie sat down where Charlotte had placed her doll and started to fix her up.

"Be careful!" Charlotte burst, seeing the needle go into the doll's arm.

"Hush," said Katie over her shoulder. "When assisting in surgery, you have to be calm and quiet,"

Charlotte nodded, carefully taking in everything she said. She watched very intently as Katie performed the "surgery".

"There, all done," Katie said, holding the doll up to Charlotte. "Good as new,"

"Yay!" Charlotte said seizing the doll and squeezing her close to her.

"Be careful!" Katie warned. "She's just had a surgery. She can't do anything that might hurt her again, and she needs plenty of rest,"

"Ok," Charlotte said, taking the advice to heart. "I'll make sure she gets all better,"

"Good," Katie said.

"I'm gonna be a doctor too," Charlotte said proudly.

"Really?" Katie said, smiling. Nearly every woman in this family wanted to be a doctor.

"Yeah!" Charlotte exclaimed, carefully setting her doll in her bed.

"Well you can start practicing by taking good care of that doll," Katie said.

"I will,"

Katie walked into the hall to find Colleen looking for her. "I'm going to the clinic. Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Is Andrew home?"

"No," Colleen said uneasily.

"Actually…can I…"

"You can come with me," Colleen said quickly, instantly realizing I what a bad idea it was to leave Katie home alone. "You'll just have to watch the children,"

"Of course," Katie said. "I'll go get them ready," Katie dashed off the gather the children.

When they reached town, Colleen got the children settled in one of the recovery rooms, and Katie was playing games with them to keep them entertained. They were playing for a good hour, when she heard commotion coming from downstairs.

"Wait here everyone," Katie said to the children. She crept downstairs and tried to see what was going on. There was a man sitting on an examination table, holding a bloody rag to his face.

"Yeah, I fell off my horse and he trampled my face…"

Katie gasped. That voice was horribly familiar…

"Oh Katie," Colleen said. "I need your help. Get him another rag please, and wet it,"

Katie nodded. She moved stiffly to the cabinets to get a rag. She slowly walked over to where the man was sitting, her mouth dry as sand.

"Here you go," Katie said in a barely audible whisper.

"Thanks," the man said, taking the old rag off his face. He looked at Katie with his disgusting eyes.

Katie's eyes bulged. She walked backward until she bumped into Colleen. "Katie what are you? – "

"It's him," she croaked.

"What?"

"That's him, Colleen…he's come back for me…"

Colleen gasped. "His horse didn't trample him…you kicked him…"

"He's gonna hurt me…don't let him hurt me!" Katie cried, on the verge of hysterics.

"Shh, it's going to be fine. Go upstairs…and…I'll figure something out," Colleen watched nervously as Katie ran upstairs. Her gaze went back to the man, and she shuddered.

"Now," she said. "I'm going to examine you,"

The man nodded. When she finished examining him, she sighed. "Your nose is broken, but other than that, there isn't any serious damage. Those cuts will heal rather quickly,"

"That's good," he said. "'Cause I got things to do,"

That sent a wave of panic down her spine. "Alright well…I'll just, set the bone, and put the bandages on it…"

When she finished, the man gave her a sly look. "Now I ain't got a place to stay, and I ain't got money for a hotel,"

"Well you can't stay here," Colleen said firmly. "I have patients upstairs,"

"Well that's a shame,"

"Mama!" Anthony called. All of the children suddenly appeared. "Katie is crying again, and she looks real sick!"

"Are they yours?" the man asked. Colleen nodded. "Beautiful family…and the girl, the tall one…she yours too?"

"No," Colleen said. "All of you get back upstairs, and tell Katie I'll be right there,"

"Katie? Is that her name?"

Colleen was beginning to feel extremely uneasy. "I would appreciate it if you'd leave, I have other patients,"

"I just have one more question," he said, walking closer and closer to Colleen. "Where is she? The doctor on the sign?"

"She…she died…" Colleen said sadly. "Two years ago,"

"My condolences," he said. "Did she ever…tell you anything?"

"What are you – "

"My girl…I know you know where she is," he had now cornered her into the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Colleen tensed up as he pressed his body into hers. His putrid breath reeked of alcohol.

"Yes…you do," he was boiling with anger. "Katie knows where she is…I know you do too,"

"I really don't know what – "

"Yes you do!" he was now pressing his gun to her stomach. "Tell me now!"

"Please! Please stop!" Colleen cried. "Help! Someone – "

"Shut up!" he pressed the gun harder into her.

The front door suddenly swung open and Andrew stepped in. "Colleen I got the – "

He stopped dead in his tracks. Colleen gave him a terrified look and mouthed the word 'run'. Bewildered, Andrew was frozen to his spot.

"Don't move," the man growled at Andrew. "Draw the curtains, and lock that door,"

Andrew obeyed. "Please…don't hurt my wife…"

"Quiet," he snapped at him. "Get against the wall," Andrew stood next to Colleen. "Tell me where she is, or I'll kill him,"

"I don't know where she is!" Colleen screamed. "Leave him alone, please!"

"Shut up!" he hit her across the face. Anger was quickly boiling up inside of Andrew. No one man handled his wife. Colleen started to cry. Andrew wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. The man stood there impatiently.

"Ya know…" he said thoughtfully. "I never finished with Katie...she's a feisty one, she is…"

"Don't you touch her!" Colleen snapped. "Leave her alone,"

"Call her down here," he demanded. Colleen stayed silent. "Call her down here, or I'll go get her,"

Colleen gasped. What would happen if he went upstairs? "K-K-Katie! C-c-come here!" Soon, Katie had emerged, looking absolutely terrified.

"There you are…" the man said menacingly. "Thought you could get away, did ya?"

"Please…don't hurt me…" Katie begged. "Please leave me alone…"

"Where's the girl?" he boomed angrily.

"I don't know!"

"Tell me, or you're mine!" he grabbed Katie and kept her in a tight hold.

"NO! LET ME GO! DON'T HURT ME!" she shrieked. She tried desperately to get out of his grasp, screaming as loud as she could.

"Be quiet!" He bashed her over the head with the butt of his gun, and she dropped unconscious on the floor.

"Katie!" Colleen cried.

"Mama? What's going on?" a small voice said.

"Tommy! Go back upstairs!" Andrew tried to get him away.

"No, no…" the man said walking closer. "Do stay…and get the others…" he added, looking menacingly at Colleen.

"Yes sir," Tommy disappeared upstairs before anyone could object.

"No…" Colleen whispered. "Don't hurt my children please…" she begged, starting to cry again. "Do whatever you want to me…just don't hurt them…please…"

"It all depends on how you cooperate," he said.

Soon all four children came bounding down the stairs. "Katie?" Charlotte asked. "Why are you sleeping?"

"Charlotte!" Colleen called to her. "Come here!" Charlotte obeyed and Colleen gathered her in her arms.

"Mama, why are you sad?" Charlotte asked.

"Shh," Colleen cradled her.

Andrew was holding Johnny and Anthony and Tommy clung to their mother's skirt.

"What a pretty little sight," the man said. "I would hate to destroy such a perfect little family…"

Colleen shivered as he came closer. She pressed Charlotte's face into her.

"Where is she?" he growled.

Colleen frantically searched the room with her eyes. "I…I'll tell you,"

"Good," he backed off. "Tell me,"

"I've go to get something upstairs,"

"Well I'm coming,"

Colleen nodded. She put Charlotte down.

"What are you doing?" Andrew whispered harshly.

"I have a plan," she whispered back, then hurried upstairs.

"If I come back and any of you are gone, I'll kill her," the man said, then disappeared upstairs.

Andrew rushed to Katie's side.

Colleen slowly took the paper out of the box and locked it back up again, sliding the key in her pocket. _154 Baker Street…154 Baker Street…_

"Here," she handed him the paper. "Now please, leave us alone,"

"If this is fake…"

"It isn't!" she said hastily. _154 Baker Street…_

"Don't tell anyone what you've seen today, or I'll find you…and I swear I'll kill you and your pretty little family," he stormed downstairs, and Colleen rushed after him. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he was gone.

"Colleen…" Andrew rushed to her and embraced her.

"Andrew…we don't have much time. We have to get to Denver,"

"What?"

"The girl, she's in danger," Colleen said. "We have to go…154 Baker Street,"

"What are we waiting for?" Katie jerked awake. "We have to save her,"

"Katie you're staying here – "

"No!" Katie stood up. "I'm perfectly well! I'm coming!"

Andrew and Colleen exchanged looks, then turned back to Katie.

"Fine," Andrew said. "But you'll need to be very careful,"

"I will," Katie said. "Now let's go; he could be halfway there by now,"

**Review?**


End file.
